headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Texas
Texas is a U.S. state located in the continental United States. Texas has proven to be a pivotal setting in the horror film genre, particularly in the latter half of the 20th century and early 21st century. It is best known as the setting for the popular Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise as first envisioned by director Tobe Hooper in 1974. Hooper's work helped to develop a style of film making which blended exploitation films with the spaghetti western action film tropes of the 1960s. Modern directors such as Quentin Tarantino, Rob Zombie and Robert Rodriguez built upon the feel of the "Southwestern Horror" concept for films such as Grindhouse and House of 1000 Corpses. Points of Interest ; Fuller: Fuller is a small town in Travis County Texas and the primary setting for the revisionist Texas Chainsaw Massacre series. Located in Fuller are the Fuller Gas Station, the Hewitt homestead, the Blair Meat Co. and the old Crawford Mill. Beneath the town is a network of interconnecting tunnels that make up a portion of the Travis County sewer system, and temporary refuge for the fugitive Hewitt family. ; Fuller Gas Stop: Located in the town of Fuller, this was where F.B.I. agents, Baines, Bond, Henkle and Hooper set up a temporary command center while they investigated the unsolved murders of 1973. ; Travis County: Travis County is the scene of the original 1973 "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" and is where the Hewitt family homestead and slaughterhouse are located. ; Blair Meat Co.: The Blair Meat Co., located in Travis County, is where Thomas Hewitt used to work in the days before he adopted his "Leatherface" persona. ; Hewitt Farmhouse: This is the isolated family home of the Hewitt family. Family members include Luda May Hewitt, Charlie Hewitt, Monty Hewitt, Jedidiah Hewitt and Thomas Brown "Leatherface" Hewitt. Behind the farmhouse is a slaughterhouse where Thomas Hewitt brings many of his victims. ; Route 17: Route 17 is the Travis County highway where the Hewitt Farmhouse and the Blair Meat Co. are located. Films that take place in * Bubba Ho-Tep * Death Proof * Grindhouse * House of 1000 Corpses * Planet Terror * The Dead Don't Scream * The Devil's Rejects * The Texas Chain Saw Massacre * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III: Leatherface * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning * Zombieland Characters from * The Firefly family :* Baby Firefly :* Captain Spaulding :* Charlie Altamont :* Earl Firefly :* Hugo Firefly :* Otis B. Driftwood :* Rufus Firefly, Jr. :* Tiny Firefly * Hewitt family * Sawyer family :* Nubbin Sawyer :* Vilmer * John Quincy Wydell * George Wydell * Nan Flanagan * Steve Naish * Tallahassee * The Unholy Two :* Billy Ray Snapper :* Rondo People who were born in * Bill Johnson * Brea Grant * Caroline Williams * Duane Whitaker * Greg Travis * Guich Koock * Jared Padalecki * Joe Johnston * John Boles * Kristopher Carter * Lynn Collins * Noble Willingham * Steve Railsback People who died in * John Boles Notes & Trivia * In the Crossed comic book series, it is stated that the entire state of Texas burned up after the failsafes on the oil refineries overloaded. Crossed #2 External Links * Texas at Wikipedia * Texas Frightmare Weekend References ---- Category:U.S. States Category:Texas